


Dvě malá křídla

by SallyPejr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I'm Sorry, Songfic
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Písnička Dvě malá křídla zpívaná Helenou Vondráčkovou zmutovaná do verze na Sherlocka od BBC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Géniové

**Author's Note:**

> Tohle vzniklo... no, je to už dlouho. Ani nevím, proč jsem to udělala. A jestli se náhodou nemám stydět a zalést. Ale co už, když už to jednou vzniklo, tak proč to nezveřejnit.

Projděte dům do všech koutů, najdete stín a jen stín  
Dvě šedé oči tu nejsou, byly tu dlouho, tak kde jsou?  
Kudy jen bloudí, že nejsou? Byt je prázdný na Baker Street.

Kdo viděl detektiva, jít ráno na budovu?  
Šel vrátit výzvu, zamknout bránu k případu.  
Ta věc se zdála běžnou a teď se chybou zdá.

Projděte dům do všech koutů, najdete stín a jen stín.  
Dvě černé oči tu nejsou, byly tu dlouho, tak kde jsou?  
Kudy jen boudí, že nejsou? Prázdná je cela New Scotland Yard.

Jen lékař napsal krátkou svou zprávu úřední.  
O někom zmínka první, o jiném poslední.  
Už nejsou mezi námi a Bee Gees nezpívá.

Projděte dům do všech koutů, najdete stín a jen stín.  
Dvě šedé oči tu nejsou, byly tu dlouho, tak kde jsou?  
Kudy jen bloudí, že nejsou? Byt je prázdný na Baker Street.

Jdou lidé večer domů, kol hřišť a naměstí  
O bitvě velikánů nemají ponětí.  
Jen Watson na blog píše vzkazy podivné.

No tak projděte dům do všech koutů, z příběhu zbývá jen stín.  
Dva géniové tu nejsou, byli tu dlouho, tak kde jsou?  
Kudy jen boudí, že nejsou? Tichá je střecha na St. Barts.


	2. Baker Street

Projděte dům do všech koutů, na Baker Street je jen stín  
Dva přátelé tady nejsou, žili tu dlouho, tak kde jsou?  
Kudy jen bloudí, že nejsou? V bytě je ticho jen tma a stín

Kdo vidět paní Hudsonovou, jít ráno k náměstí  
Šla podat si inzerát; byt k pronajmutí  
Ta věc se zdá být běžnou, však jí se zradou zdá

Projděte dům do všech koutů, na Baker Street je jen stín  
Dva přátelé tady nejsou, žili tu dlouho, tak kde jsou?  
Kudy jen bloudí, že nejsou? V bytě je ticho jen tma a stín

John napsal na blog krátkou svou zprávu poslední  
Že v Sherlocka stále věří, že to se nezmění  
Už není na Baker Street a housle nehrají

Projděte dům do všech koutů, na Baker Street je jen stín  
Dva přátelé tady nejsou, žili tu dlouho, tak kde jsou?  
Kudy jen bloudí, že nejsou? V bytě je ticho jen tma a stín

Jde Sherlock večer domů, za ním zdi hřbitovní  
Dořešit ještě musí případ poslední  
Přátelé smrtí trpí, jeho u srdce bolívá

Projděte dům do všech koutů, na Baker Street je jen stín  
Dva přátelé tady nejsou, žili tu dlouho, tak kde jsou?  
Kudy jen bloudí, že nejsou? V bytě je ticho jen tma a stín


	3. MorMor

Projděte sál do všech koutů, najdete stín a jen stín  
Leží tu sám král zločinu, kdo za to může? Kdo má vinu?  
Že je tu mrtvý? Že je tu? Nikdo s ním není jen tma a stín

Kdo viděl Moriartyho, jít ráno k St. Bartsovi  
Šel vyřešit problém, čelit Holmesovi  
Ta věc se zdála snadnou a teď se chybou zdá

Projděte sál do všech koutů, najdete stín a jen stín  
Leží tu sám král zločinu, kdo za to může? Kdo má vinu?  
Že je tu mrtvý? Že je tu? Nikdo s ním není jen tma a stín

Moran měl hlídat Watsona, snad že ho zastřelí  
Raděj však měl chránit Jima, nevěřit Holmesovi  
Zbyly mu oči pro pláč, výčitky svědomí

Projděte sál do všech koutů, najdete stín a jen stín  
Leží tu sám král zločinu, kdo za to může? Kdo má vinu?  
Že je tu mrtvý? Že je tu? Nikdo s ním není jen tma a stín

Sebbymu jenom slíbil, že tohle oslaví  
Až zabije Holmese, až si s ním poradí  
Však plán ten mu nevyšel, kulkou umírá

Projděte sál do všech koutů, najdete stín a jen stín  
Leží tu sám král zločinu, kdo za to může? Kdo má vinu?  
Že je tu mrtvý? Že je tu? Jen Sebby je s ním a tma a stín

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Můj verdikt? Boh moj, co jsem to tehdy sesmolila? No ale aspoň už to mám za sebou.  
> P.S. Prosím, nebíjte mě...


End file.
